


Maybe it's not so bad

by 96617



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Art, Drabble, Kanata POV, M/M, Rated-T for language, so much tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96617/pseuds/96617
Summary: It's storming and Kanata is stuck sheltering from the rain in front of a convenience store with a dead phone when Allen Sugasano comes out and talks to him. Gay thoughts ensue.
Relationships: Sugasano Allen/Yatonokami Kanata
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Maybe it's not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much tsundere in such few words this is a disaster,, I wrote this at 1AM please forgive me for this mess ww
> 
> (Please do not repost my art or use it without credits)

Thunder is pounding and the wind blows stronger and stronger. This is undoubtedly a storm and hell of a pain in the ass, Kanata thinks. He is standing in front of a quiet convenience store sheltering from the heavy rain that doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. There is no way he can go home now.

He has to contact his brother but his phone is out of battery. The weather is hot and humid as hell and he can’t do anything but just stand there damn it.

“...This sucks so much.”

“What does?”

The voice that responds to his self-talk startles him so bad his unpowered phone almost slips out of his hand and he swears to the fucking god he hates so much that if his phone breaks he’ll make this flower-brain rich boy pay for a new one in replacement.

The automatic doors close behind him.

“ _ You _ suck so much,” he bites out.

“Huh,” is everything the redhead says.

Somehow, that unnerves Kanata more. This is a  _ terrible _ coincidence to meet this idiot here and Kanata is  _ not _ happy in the least.

Shut up, heart, he said he is  **_not_ ** .

Nayuta’s knowing look comes to his mind and alright maybe he  _ is _ but he is keeping this thought to himself.

After seconds of silence, Allen Sugasano still stands in front of the convenience store, around a meter of distance from Kanata.

“Why are you still here.”

“Well, I can’t really go home in this weather.”

“Tsk.”

“Isn’t this also the reason why you’re waiting here?”

Kanata says nothing because he hates it when a rich boy is right. Rich boys should all perish.

Kanata’s stomach picks this particular moment to growl shamelessly and he curses under his breath hoping that the storm is loud enough to cover it. But of course, things never go his way. The redhead holds out a fruit yogurt to drink, the kind that costs 400¥ for the size of one cup. Really? Who the fuck would buy that to begin with?

Kanata snatches it from the redhead’s stretched out hand anyway and immediately thrusts the straw that comes with it in the cup before taking a good sip of it.

Man, he hates to admit that it’s tasty though. Now, he kinds of wishes Nayuta was here with him. He wonders if Nayuta ate anything while he was at work.

He glances to the side and meets the other man’s eyes and he somewhat feels like caught red handed. How stupid. Caught for doing what to begin with? Staring? He wasn’t staring. The redhead was the one staring. And besides he can stare if he wants and SUZAKU does  _ not _ have pretty eyes.

“What.”

“It’s the first time you accept food from me,” he smiles.

“--!?”

Kanata quickly turns away.

That doesn’t mean anything. For one, he doesn’t want to be indebted to a rich boy, and secondly if he wants food he can just _get it_ _himself_. He doesn’t need the redhead to be nice to him. This time, it is simply that he hasn’t eaten since the day before and he probably can’t go home before a while. It’s so not because he is starting to feel comfortable around that idiot.

And what the fuck is wrong with him smiling so stupidly. Kanata hates that he looks so good when he smiles. He goes to punch him in the stomach and the redhead avoids it by stepping back, startled.

“Don’t avoid it!”

“Of course I’ll avoid it!?”

“Tsk.”

Really, can his face just not be so hot right now? Kanata bites the tip of the straw nervously.

The wind suddenly changes direction, stronger than ever, blowing rain water all over them.

“Ugh. This is the worst,” Kanata breathes.

“We should go inside while it’s still like this.”

“Why do you just assume I’ll go with you?”

“It’s not like there is anywhere else you could go right now.”

“Fuck my life.”

Though, when he thinks about it, it had been a while since they last ran into each other. They both have been busy and although they had somehow exchanged LINE IDs they haven’t contacted each other at all. The redhead is just not one to start conversations, and Kanata simply refuses to be the one to start it. Though as much as he hates to admit it, he  _ kind of _ missed him. Sometimes they would sit in silence, other times they would chat about hiphop for hours, and in those times, it was easy to forget how shitty the world is.

Maybe it’s not so bad of a coincidence, he thinks, staring at Allen’s back as the automatic doors close behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I accidentally put way too much effort in the illustration for a drabble wwwww
> 
> I have some Paralive fic ideas I've been planning since March but I'm really just master at procrastinating and not being productive. So in the end I just said "fuck planning I'll binge-write a drabble" lol Hopefully I'll get to write and post those too. Eventually.
> 
> (Please do not repost my art or use it without credits)  
> Twitter art account: @9ro617


End file.
